Exact Opposites?
by sjam0013
Summary: You know summaries are just short descriptions of a story. Since I'm lazy, to make a long story short... read it at your own pleasure:


.Chapter 1.

London, England.9:30 P.M. Friday.

_**Clatter, clatter...**_

_**Bam! Clash! **_

_*Sigh* _

_I admit. I'm awfully clumsy._

_I don't understand. _

_For all I know, I just silently, carefully, dragged my enormous luggage bags from the bedroom to the living room..._

_And now this!_

Broken pieces of glasses from the shattered vase and frames now lay at the floor, scattering everywhere.

Water, from the vase, now absorbed by the thick beige-colored carpet.

Flowers that came with it, remained it's silence at the corner waiting to be picked up.

_Matako...What am I going to do now?_

The room was even more quiet after all that ruckus.

She stood there for sometime, closed eyes, arms freely swaying at her side, thinking what to do next.

And by the time she has decided, she slowly bent down to her knees and picked up the shards of glasses and gathered them at one side before it could do more harm.

Unfortunately though...it did do harm.

For a second, awkward silence overwhelmed the room. Frozen in place, she slowly twitched her head to the back of her hand...

_I swear, I did touched something...sharp... _

She turned her hand, palm now facing her...

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!" she jumped out of her place and ran around the room frantically.

"What happened?!" a man's voice came from the now wide-opened door.

Her back facing him, she quickly turned around and showed him, puppy-eyed, her bleeding finger.

" Ha..." he sighed neither out of relief or frustration, his head shaking in disapproval. " _Matako_... Don't act so childish. You're leaving tomorrow right? It's an eleven-hour travel. That's tiresome. You need to sleep now."

As he was about to closed the door, he saw what a mess I did. Before completely closing the door, I heard him sigh again.

"_Coach!!!_" she mouthed.

She stretched out her arms, trying to reach for him.

_And I was even hoping that you could help me..._

She pouted at the thought.

Admitting defeat, she only sighed and watched her mess.

She grabbed the cellphone from her pocket and saw that it was dead.

_*Sigh*_

_Better recharge this later. _She thought as she put her cellphone on the nearest table.

Tired, instead of cleaning up, she went to the wall, a window at the same time , just behind her. It overlooked the beautiful city lights, the skycrapers, and the sky.

_A full moon? _

Far below she could see arriving cars of different colors entering the hotel premises. Black, grey, white, red, you name it. What do you expect? Being a 5-star hotel and all.

_Le Grande, huh? _

Smiling to herself, she let out a big yawn, stretching her arms as high as she could.

" I better clean-up then prepare my things. I'm dead if I don't." She playfully said.

She turned and saw the chaos she had made.

" I'm sorry Coach but I don't think I can sleep..." she whined.

**Shijo Household Resthouse.**Tokyo, Japan.1:30 A.M. Saturday.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The beeping sound of the cellphone reverbrate in the bed room. Pacing fastly across the room, she waited impatiently for somebody to pick up the phone.

"_The number you have dialed is out of service please try again later. Thank You." _The female operator on the other end calmly said.

Hanging up, she flipped back her phone forcefully making a big 'plop' sound that echoed athwart the room and gripped it tightly, irritably.

" AHHH!Where the heck is that girl?!" she snapped, stomping her foot on the wooden floor.

" Asking me to call, not picking up. It's late and I've ain't got a wink of sleep. Even though she's my niece, this is far enough! Does she even know that I've been calling a kazillion times!" mumbling to herself, she walked back and forth the room while pressing the buttons of her phone briskly.

_Ugh. _

Stopping on her tracks, giving up, she heaved a sigh before making her way to bed .

She helplessly let herself fall down to all that comfy pillows lying on her bed.

_I'll just call her in the morning._

"**Achoo!**"

She rubbed below the nostrils with her finger and sniffed at the same time.

Comfortable as she was on her bed, she yawned her lungs out and stretched out her arms and legs far wide out as she can reach.

She watched the ceiling for a while until drowsiness overwhelmed her and finally retired to sleep.

7:15 A. Grande Hotel. London, England. Saturday.

" Yah, are you ready?" a man's voice called out while opening the door.

" It's almost 7:30 you know." he continued while turning his head at every direction, searching.

" I know, coach! Just give me a minute or two!" she shouted for him to hear.

" Where are you?" he asked while entering the room, closing the door behind him.

" Bedroom!" she replied.

He made his way, turned a corner and found himself in front of the bedroom.

_*knock, knock* _

"The door was open..." his voice trailed off. "So I kinda waltzed in..."

"But I'm surprised, you did actually clean- up your mess back there."he continued, pointing somewhere behind him.

He stooped dead on his tracks when someone appeared before him.

"_Urasai na, coach_...I'm leaving and you're like that. Won't you miss me?" she said, pouting.

"_*scoff* _You've got to be joking." He grumbled to himself while looking at her make her way to the mirror.

Whirling herself in front of it, admiring her black knee-length coat, long white scarf and long black hair swaying along with her, she came to a halt and shot a quick glance at the reflection of a man just behind her.

" Does it suit me?" she asked while fixing her clothes into place.

He did not answer but stepped his way to the window.

_*sigh*_

"_*scoff*_ Is coach missing me already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while facing his back.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel the rays of the early sun.

Hands on his pockets, he breathe in air as much as he can and relaxed with another sigh.

" You're really acting weird today." she said as she continued to fix her clothes and taking short glimpses at herself through the mirror.

" Something wrong?"

" This is weird. I feel uncomfortable. Is it the shoes? Is it to high ? No, maybe the scarf?" she kept asking to herself, mumbling, turning left and right, examining how she looks. " What do you thi- "

" Why the sudden change of heart?" he interrupted. " _*sigh* _Are you really gonna leave Tennis just like that?_"_

He waited for her answer but to his expectation, the room was quiet for a second.

" Gomen. "he continued as he throwed a side- glance at her. "I shouldn't have asked tha-"

He saw her facing away with a poignant face.

Silence engulfing the room, he turned to see himself now facing her side.

" And," he said, breaking the stillness of the room. " you shouldn't push yourself like this."

She turned to face him with the same gloomy face.

They stared at each other for a while.

And for sometime she sighed in defeat and forced a small smile.

" One thing I hate about you coach, you're such a moodswinger." she complained. " When you came in, you're acting perfectly just yourself. I blinked my eyes for just a second and now you're so serious. I don't get you. Really."

" I am not."he said as he closed his eyes, folding his arms.

" Heh."she scoffed as she shook her head in disapproval.

" You're creepy." she grumbled to herself.

" What did you say?" he asked as he looked at her as she took her luggages right beside the bed.

" Nothing."she muttered, taking her leave.

But as she was about to reach outside the bedroom door, she stopped.

" Don't worry... Shirai-sensei..." she said, her back facing him. "As far as I know,I've got no other choice."

They stood there for a while, not moving an inch as silence filled the room.

" You're gonna see me off?" she asked as she continued to walk.

Seeing her disappear at the corner, he heaved a sigh and closed his eyes in thought.

_If only I can help..._

He then trailed after her.

11:15 A. Court. Seishun Gakuen. Saturday. 

" Fuji-senpai." Echizen called while approaching Fuji sitting on one of the benches, resting. "Did you see Momo-senpai?"

" _Iie._" he replied. " _Naze-da?_"

" Nothing important." he said while searching the court for any signs of Momo. Fuji stood up and did the same.

" Ah! Isn't that him with Kaidoh?" Fuji asked while pointing at two men across the court, their back facing them, doing sit-ups at the corner besides Tezuka.

As Echizen turned his head to the direction where Fuji pointed, despite the ruckus made by his other fellow mates, he saw just the same.

" Ah. You're right." Echizen said, his eyes still at them.

They looked at them suffer under the watchful eyes of their captain for sometime.

"_*sigh* _I'm going first, Fuji-senpai." he said as he waved him goodbye while making his way out through the crowd.

" Sure." Fuji said in a soft manner and sat back down.

_*clap, clap, clap*_

"_Break!" _a voice stood out even with all the noise.

As Tezuka made his way to one of the benches, he saw Ryuzaki-sensei behind the green criss-crossing patterned fence of the court, folding her arms.

" Ryuzaki- sensei." he greeted.

" Ah. Tezuka. Is everything all right?" she asked Tezuka while staring at the other members of the club, fussing their way out.

" Yes." he replied."Why?"

" Souka? That's great then."she said as she laughed quietly to herself.

" Tezu-" as Tezuka turned his head to Ryuzaki to the sound of his name, she was interrupted with the ringing of her phone just inside her pocket.

" Gomen." she mumbled to herself as she fussed inside her pocket, reaching for her phone.

" Moshi, Moshi?" she asked. " Ah! It's been so long! Where'd you've gone?"

For privacy, Tezuka bowed his head and left.

Almost reaching the gate, he could still hear Ryuzaki-sensei talking and laughing loudly.

Tezuka closed his eyes in thought.

_I'll wait at the office after I changed._

**At the Club House.**

" Ugh. I just hate Saturday practice."

" Me too."

" I'm so tired."

Complaints here and there came from the regulars to the normal team members but kept quiet and continued changing when Tezuka arrived.

" Oishi! Where are you going after this?" Eiji asked.

" Me?" Oishi asked himself. " Maybe home. I've got to tend my aquarium."

" Eh???" Eiji complained. " How about you O'chibi?"

" How about you senpai?" Echizen asked while looking at Momo.

" Where ever Eiji-senpai wants to go." Momo said as he showed his ear-reaching smile to Echizen and Eiji.

" That's great! Then the two of you are coming with me! Ahehehehe!" Eiji laughed his childish yet adorable laugh.

Turning, his back facing both Echizen and Eiji, Momo chuckled, grinning evily with eyes sparkling with excitement.

Feeling the dark aura, Echizen closed his eyes and shook his head with pity.

_Gomenasai, Eiji-senpai but I can't stop the evil Momo-senpai._

Unaware, Eiji hummed a happy tune while putting his clothes back on.

After changing, they slowly make their way outside the clubhouse one by one.

The other team members were out of sight already and only the regulars were left.

" Okay, okay! Who's coming with us?" Eiji asked as he coiled his arms around the necks of Echizen and Momoshiro, smiling.

" Gomen, Eiji but I still got to help Otousan at the shop." Kawamura said as he scratched the back of his head.

" I've also got to do something back at home." Fuji added as he smiled that smile of his.

" I still got to finish that improved Super Inui Hyper Juice Deluxe. It's good for the body." he said as he took out something from his bag.

" I brought a sample." he continued as he showed to them a container with a 'Super- Inui- Hyper- Juice- Deluxe(sample)' labeled on it and grinning evily as he always do. "Want to try it?"

"Eh?" they asked as their faces turned pale, except for Fuji and Tezuka(of course), just by imagining the weird fluid in their throats.

"_*gulp* _Geko-desu!" they all, excluding the two, shouted in unison.

_*tap, tap, tap*_

They went back to reality when they saw Tezuka walking towards the school building.

" Where are you going, Tezuka?" Oishi asked for them and for himself out of curiousity. " Aren't you still going home?"

" I'll be going after I meet Ryuzaki-sensei." he replied. " You can go without me."

They watched Tezuka with their confused faces until he turned a corner and out of sight.

" _Mane_... How about you Kaidoh?" Eiji asked despite the confusion.

"_Ssssssssssssss_...." Kaidoh hissed.

" I'll take that as a no." Eiji murmured.

" Anyone?" he continued as he watched them slowly pacing away.

"Gomen, gomen, Eiji." Oishi said as he turned to face Eiji with an apologetic smile.

"_*sigh*Matako_... I guess it's just the three of us after all." Eiji pouted as he watched them disappear at the curve.

"E-Eiji-sen-senpai..." Echizen and Momo called out as they gasp for air.

" EH?!" Eiji shouted as he quickly let go, shocked to find the two so pale white. "Gomen, gomen..."

After 5 minutes of walking through the hallways of the school, Tezuka finally reached the office of the tennis club.

" Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked while knocking.

" Hai. Come in." Ryuzaki mumbled through the door.

Without hesitation, he went in and found Ryuzaki sitting on her chair reading some documents.

" Ah! Good timing Tezuka! I was just about to see you. " she said. " Sorry about earlier. A long lost friend, if you may call it, called. I left you unattended."

" No worries, Ryuzaki- sensei." he answered calmly. " So what's the matter, Ryuzaki-sensei? Is something wrong regarding the club?"

" _Iie_, _Iie_." she replied as she shook her head, standing up. " It's just that, this coming next Saturday, about that two day training for the regulars..."

"Have you already told them?" Ryuzaki asked.

" Gomen, demo," he said. "since you told me to wait for further notice, I have yet to tell them."

" _Souka?_" she asked. " That's good then. I'll call you when everything's final."

"Hai." Tezuka replied.

"Sorry for the trouble. That will be all, Tezuka." Ryuzaki said.

" I will be taking my leave then, Ryuzaki- sensei." he said, bowing.

" Tezuka."

As Tezuka rotated the door knob, he turned his head in response to his name.

" One more thing. Have you heard of any future tranferees? 3rd year?" Ryuzaki asked.

" None so far, Ryuzaki-sensei."he assured. " Why'd you ask?"

" Just curious." she chuckled. " Don't mind me."

Tezuka bowed once again, taking his leave.

**Shijo Household Resthouse. Tokyo, Japan. **

*_kring,kring_*

" _Moshi_, _Moshi_?" a voice rang in her ear.

" Yah! Why can't I get through you last time?" she asked while breathing the fresh air from porch overseeing the lively city. " I caught a cold because I endlessly called you till dawn, you know!"

" _Itai_. You're shouting too much." she complained.

"So that's why your voice is kinda hoarse. That explains it." she continued, muttering on the other side of the phone. " _Gomen_, _gomen_. My phone's battery was dead at that time."

" *_sigh_* _Daijobou_, _daijobou_." she assured." So, when are you arriving then? 6:00 pm?"

" Almost." she chortled. "7:00 p.m. I'll be arriving at Narita Airport by that time."

" That's great!" she said.

" Ahahahaha! You're weird auntie." she chuckled." What's so great about that?"

" It's night time. A pretty nice sleep, over the night after a long period of travel." she explained.

"So, are you heading to the airport now?" she asked, hearing the busy peeping noises of cars and the hustle and bustle of the city.

" Ah." she said. " I'm in coach's car and he's taking me there right now."

" That's good then!" she nervously laughed.

" Eh?" she chuckled. " Am I imagining somet-"

" So, I'll be waiting there then." she interrupted and hang up the phone vigorously. "Good luck on your trip! Bye!"

" *_sigh_* That was close." she continued, blushing.

**On the other side of the World.**

" Aw! What was that for?" she mumbled, pulling her phone off her ear.

" Who was that?" her coach asked, glancing at her at the back from the driver's seat.

" Hmm? That?" she asked while looking outside the window of the car. " Auntie. You've met once before, right?"

" Ah. I did once met her with you at a party, two or three months ago, I think." he said, keeping his eyes on the road. " She's an active person, no doubt. She kept that party well alive! Ahahaha!"

" You'll never get bored." she muttered, chuckling.

**London International Airport. 7:50 A.M. Friday.**

" _Calling_ _all passengers of British Airways Flight 817 for Tokyo, Japan is now ready for boarding. I repeat. Calling all passengers..._" the female announcer called out as her voice echoed through the vast and hectic airport.

" That's my flight." she said while staring at the other passengers passing by. " I better get going."

" Are you sure you'll be fine?" he inquired, looking at the plane ticket. " If you can just leave your clumsiness here..."

" ..." she chuckled, patting his shoulders. " I'll be perfectly fine. Besides there's aunt so don't worry too much, ok?"

"*_sigh_*Like I could that. " he grumbled to himself, shooking his head. " Your habit of calling me coach is a lot worse than I thought."

"I'm not your coach anymore so you better stop calling me that, ok?" he continued. " But you can call me Oniich-"

" I call you coach when I arrive. Bye!" she interrupted, pacing slowly, waving as she leave.

" _Matako..._" he murmured as he watched her back slowly fading into the crowd.

**A few minutes later.**

_**ZOOM.**_

"_Gambatte..._" he said to himself as he gazed at the departing plane through the wide windows of the airport.

**British Airways Flight 817. 10:00 A.M.**

" _Drinks?_" a stewardess humbly asked.

" _No, thank you. I'm fine._" she smiled.

As the stewardess smiled back and nodded, leaving to tend the other passengers, she looked outside the window and saw nothing but puffy white clouds.

*_sigh_* _I've still got a long way to go. This is I'm by the window._

"Haaaaaaaa..." she yawned, stretching out her legs as far as she could, not minding the one beside her who was now fast asleep.

_How could she sleep so fast? I envy her._ She pouted at the thought.

"_Isn't that her?_"

"_I think it's her._"

"_Shhh! Quiet."_

" _Didn't she quit tennis?"_

"_That's what I heard."_

"_Really?"_

She raised an eyebrow when she heard whispering voices just on the other side of the plane despite the stillness of the environment.

She glanced at the direction of the noise and found two children, one girl, one boy, waving at her, smiling sweetly.

She waved and managed a weak smile back at them—

_They must be an avid fan of Tennis._

but stopped abrubtly and watched outside the window with a puzzled expression when something caught her mind.

She stood up and opened the compartment above and grabbed one of her many hand-carried bags.

And as she closed it, she, without a doubt, dashed towards the Comfort room.

As she was about to open the door to the comfort room,she paused as she put herself in deep thought.

"AH!" she snapped. " That's right!"

She looked around and saw a nearby stewardess preparing food for the passengers.

She smiled sneakily and decided to go to her.

" _Uhmm...Excuse me? Can I borrow scissors, just for a moment?_" she asked, grinning as she saw the stewardess looking and smiling back.

" _ you go._" the stewardess said as she offered her the scissors with utmost care.

"_Oh! And please, do be careful with that._" she continued as she saw her going back to the comfort room.

"_Thank you!_" she replied as she faced her with a smiling face.

And by the time she was inside the small restroom, she hurriedly locked the door and dropped her bag unto the floor.

She took off her scarf and coat, hanging them on one of the hooks just by the door.

"Ugh...Why on earth am I wearing these heels?" she grunted as she struggled to reach for her feet.

After a lengthy 2 or 3 minutes--

"Done!" she rejoiced after a long time of effort.

" Phew!" she exclaimed as she wiped those big drops of sweat gently sloping on her face. " What next?"

Bending down to her knees, she opened her bag and searched deep inside it.

" Ah! Here it is." she muttered as she pulled out a pair of sneakers. " Glad I brought these."

She sat down, not being able too withstand the numbness of her feet, and put in the sneakers.

" Waaa... I feel dizzy..." she complained as she struggeled upward, touching the walls for support.

She glanced behind her and found her reflection through a medium-sized mirror.

Turning her head at any place possible, she found the scissor lying on the ground.

She knelt, grabbing it at the handle.

" I wonder if this'll work..." she mumbled to herself as she stood up properly.

" If I'll cut my hair... no one will notice me, right?" she continued, asking herself.

Facing the mirror, she let her fingers slide through her ever long black hair.

" Auntie will be surprised!" she chuckled softly. " Let's get started then."

She closed her eyes and let her instincts and hand do the job.

_*Snip, Snap,Snip,Snap*_

And after a while—

She let her fingers run through her forehead and slide unto her hair.

"Mmmmm...This isn't bad at all." she said as she raised an eyebrow, smiling sneakily at her new short hair. " I didn't know I have potential for being a hairstylist."

" I admit." she chortled. "It fits!"

She bit by bit cleaned up her mess and for once in a while glanced at the mirror, looking at her new self.

" _*sigh*_That's the last of it." she grumbled as she picked the last strays of hair lying on the floor and put it inside the garbage can.

" I better get going..." she spoke in a soft voice as she eased herself up, snatching the handles of her bag.

She scooted to the right and unto the left, scrutinizing herself clearly in front of the mirror but stiffened when a sudden thought struck her mind.

_That's right! I shouldn't use my English name or else they would still recognize me!_

She continued to watch herself for a time with a perplexed look.

_Then...I must use my Japanase name instead!_

"It'll work out somehow."she chuckled as she dashed outside the restroom.

She was about to go to her seat when she remembered something, making her stopped from her tracks.

As she faced the female staff with a smiling one, she saw her cheeks colored in pink.

She shuffled through her bag and drew out a scissor and walked towards her afterwards.

"_Thank you._" she chuckled. "_Sorry for the wait._"

And with that she fled towards her seat just beside the window and a woman sleeping contently.

She stared at the bulbous clouds for sometime until drowsiness bit by bit engulfed her whole body.

Eyes heavy as rock, no one would have ever thought that just after a few seconds, she would be fast asleep too.

_Hours past..._

" Haaaa..." she yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs as far as she can reach.

"Huh?" she asked herself as she looked at the rays of the setting sun beaming from across the clouds through the airport window.

" Has it really become this late?" she mumbled as she looked at her watch.

_Clatter, clatter..._

She turned her head to the rattling sound and found a woman handing her a plate filled with food.

" _Here you go._" she said as she offered her the dish. " _An early dinner for a long flight._"

" _Thank you..._" she replied with a sweet smile as she accept the platter.

" Itadakimasu!" she whispered as she dig into the food.

After a delicious meal...

"Ahhhh..." she said as she leaned back, patting per stomach . " I'm so full..."

She watched the darkness overwhelming outside for a long time that she did not even notice her empty plate being taken away by the staff.

"_This is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving to Narita Airport shortly. Thank you for boarding British Airways and we wish you a pleasant trip." _a man's voice in a perfect English brogue ricocheted through the plane's speakers.

"Ah!" she mumbled, snapping back to reality as she bend forward, looking closely at the runway lights.

_Finally…_

She was disrupted from her thoughts when she saw the other passengers getting ready.

_I better get ready too…_

She thought as she threw herself up taking all of her baggage from the compartment above her.

As she sat back down, she slowly watched the passengers one by one making their way to the exit, including the one beside her.

_*sigh*_

She eased herself up after seeing that she's the last one left among all the passengers.

"Thank you!" a female staff greeted her with a smile as she bowed towards her.

She replied with a smile and bowed as she passed by the stewardess.

She walked and walked passing past by other passengers until she arrived at the arrival area.

She was the last one to appear at the arrival area and with that most of the people were gone in an instant doing their own business.

As she searched the area, she frowned at the thought that the one who's supposed to fetch her is nowhere of sight.

"Geez…" she grunted as she approach one of the lucky free seats.

"Haaaa…" she heaved a sigh as she sat down, putting all of her luggages beside.

She waited there for a while until she realized that, one by one, people sitting near her were leaving.

"Great…" she muttered as she looked at her watch. " It's already 9:00."

"2 hours have passed and there's still no sign of her…" she continued, letting out a big sigh, as she lift her head up with a worried face. " What could have happened?"

She turned her head in every direction, searching.

"*_sigh*_ I'll go get coffee…" she said as she paced away, carrying and dragging her luggages with her.

_Meanwhile--_

_*screech------*_

"Thank you!" she said as she closed the door of the cab forcefully. "Keep the change!"

_*Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap*_

"Hahhhh….Hahhhhh…" she gasped for air as she ran frantically through the airport premises. " I hate being old…"

She suddenly stopped as she looked around.

Bending down, touching her knees with her own sweaty hands, she continued to search the area while taking deep breaths.

"Wow…"

After hearing a familiar voice coming somewhere behind her, she turned her head hesitantly and found a woman with her heavy luggages as she sipped a can of coffee and looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You sure are early… aunt." she continued as she looked at her watch.

"Ahahahahahaha…" she replied with a fake laugh as she looked at her with an apologetic face. " _Gomen_…Hikaru…"

"So?" Hikaru asked after a silent walk out of the airport building to getting their selves in cab. "Where have you been?"

"I thought you ditched me or something…" she continued, mumbling.

"Ahahahaha…you see…" she replied.

"Hmmm?" she asked as she rest her head on the window pane, staring blankly outside.

"I-I forgot …" she replied, facing away from her with a 'don't-get-mad' look on her face.

"Hmmm…_souka_…" she answered with an expressionless façade as she continued watching the busy city and the people in it.

Shifting her head to hers, she gazed at her with a vague look.

"_*gulp* _I forgot." her aunt replied, raising an eyebrow and unknowingly gripping her fists tight.

"Hmmmm…I heard you…" she whispered.

_SMACK!_

"ITAI!"

A shouting Hikaru made the cab driver pulled over so hard that made themselves move forward.

"Is everyone alright?" the cab driver asked as he looked at the reflection of the two at the back to see if everything's fine.

"Ah…" both of them answered in unison as they put themselves in place.

"Gomen." he apologized as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"What'd did you do that for, Aunt Yoko?!" she asked as she looked at her, frowning, dabbing her head to ease the pain which her aunt just punched.

"That hurts…" she continued, grumbling.

"I've had it!" Yoko shouted, startling Hikaru all of a sudden. "Why are you like this?!"

"Ha?" she asked, looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Tell me what happened!" she said, shrugging Hikaru on the shoulders with all her might. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Ha?" she asked, struggling out of her grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about, aun-"

"You're definitely not acting like yourself." she interrupted, gripping her shoulders lightly. "So tell me. Did something happen back at London?"

Hikaru looked at her aunt's worried expression and felt a sense of guilt overwhelming her.

_Right. I shouldn't tell aunt about me quitting tennis…she's the one who've supported me so much till now. _

_She'll be disappointed._

"See?!" Yoko shouted. "You're silent all of a sudden!"

"Something did happen back there. I knew it!" she added.

"_*scoff* _What are you talking about, aunt?" she asked as she looked at her with a strained smile. "I just arrived from an 11-hour flight. I sat for about 2 hours, waiting."

"How can you expect me to be so all giddy-up?" she went on. "I'm just a little tired. That's all."

Yoko released Hikaru from her grasp and sighed in relief.

"I thought something happened." Yoko said, dropping her shoulders.

"Ahehehehe!" Hikaru laughed.

They smiled at each other, laughed together, and chat for some time.

"We're here." the cab driver interfered their conversation as he pulled over, reaching a familiar looking place. "The Shijo household rest house."

"Ah! We're here!" Yoko exclaimed as she looked outside the manor. "How much is it? The fare, I mean."

_Waaaaa…I've never been here since the last 9 years of my life._

_But it's quite big from what I remembered. _

Hikaru thought to herself as she held the window sill, examining the amazing structure.

"Thank you." the cab driver said as he received the money from Yoko.

Seeing the curious Hikaru, he could not help but say something.

"Amazing isn't it?" he said, disrupting her from her thoughts, as he looked at her from the front mirror.

"Mm-mm." she nodded as she looked at him.

"Well, it's quite famous around here." he said. "But the owners of that house aren't always around."

"So I suggest you ought to come back tomorrow if you want a tour." he recommended. "But I know a perfect place. Cheap."

The two of them looked at each other at the back as they let out a small chuckle.

"We'll visit there sometime." Hikaru said, looking at him as she held back a laugh.

_**Vroom—**_

They waved at the fast-going car as it drove back its way.

"Haaaaa…" Hikaru yawned her lungs out as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Aunt,"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Can you send me off to my room?" she replied as she rubbed her eyes lightly. "I'm kinda sleepy…Haaaaaa…"

"A-ah! Come. "Yoko said, grabbing one of her trolleys. " Let me help you with that."

"_Thank you._" Hikaru said with a perfect English accent as she hand her the bag.

"Why'd you bring so many?" she asked as she slowly walked away from her. "And I've noticed,"

"Where's your tennis bag?" she went on, putting on a confused face as she stopped on her tracks and shifted her attention back to her.

Hikaru stiffened at the question and dig her mind for a reasonable excuse.

"I-I forgot it!" she said, forcing a nervous laugh. "I'm just gonna call Shirai-sensei and ask him to send …"

"Eh???" she answered with a baffled expression.

"_Mataku…_" she went on, continuing on her way. "Come. You need to rest. I still have to tell you something important tomorrow."

"Haaaaa?" she whispered to herself as she trailed after Yoko. "Important?"

"Haaaaa…" Hikaru yawned. "_Mane…_"

"Hurry up!" Yoko shouted as she gestured her hand towards her.

"Hai, Hai…" she replied, not minding Yoko's clamoring.


End file.
